Red October
by Howl3
Summary: What if Wolfram hadn't gotten over the Elizabeth accident like everyone thought he did? Now, all the others can do is watch as everything they thought Wolfram was unravels, secrets that they didn't know existed steps out into the light.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was something very tangible about what he was feeling that moment. Not overly obvious, but felt quite clearly, and not to be ignored. His face was carefully blank, ignoring the angry looks he was getting, because for once, he was deathly silent. But still, even as Elizabeth came up to him to say goodbye, even though they had made up, he did not say anything in return.

Because how would she feel, to know that he hated her? Truly, undeniably, hated her with a deep passion. But even as he was prone to saying what he wanted without much care to what anyone else thought, he did not wish to hurt her.

Oh, he did, really wanted to in fact, but didn't, solely for the boy giving him an annoyed look. Yes, the only reason he did not shatter the girl in front of him to tiny little pieces was because of Yuri.

But wasn't everything he did just about, for Yuri? And everyone loved to call him selfish. He sneered inwardly at the thought, even while he watched in sick fascination the hurt that spread over Elizabeth's beautiful face.

One that Yuri had so obviously been attracted to. How did they think he felt? Coming home to find his fiancé sitting at the table, those black eyes alight with pleasure. Yuri never looked at him like that. But what hurt most was the fact that Yuri was actually considering Elizabeth as a perspective bride. What about him? Did he not matter? Was he not good enough because he wasn't a woman? The thought alone caused something hot and wretched to burn within him and his lips pulled back, green eyes narrowing in hatred. Elizabeth's eyes widened, tearing up, before a choked sob forced its way past her throat.

She shook her head as if in denial, but upon looking into that face she held so dear, saw the truth as plain as day. Yes, Wolfram knew just how that felt, to have the one you loved so dearly look at you with disdain.

"Elizabeth wait!" Yuri called to her as she bolted, jumping into the carriage that awaited her and could only watch with wide, stunned eyes as it moved off in a hurry. They all stood there in silence for a long time, before Yuri twirled around.

"What's wrong with you Wolfram! All she wanted was a goodbye!"

Which was more than she deserved the blonde snarled inwardly. Instead, he simply crossed his arms and looked his supposed fiancé straight in the eyes.

"Yuri-" Conrad tried to interject but Yuri was having none of it.

"No! That was really rude of him! She's a nice girl! She didn't deserve that!"

A nice girl that tried to break up their engagement with such a stupid little thing like a slap he didn't even really remember, and had tried to kill them both as well.

But as he looked into everyone's eyes, they clearly agreed with Yuri, and something, that not overly obvious but felt quite clearly feeling, broke, and with it, broke something deep inside of himself. Darkness seemed to settle over him then, and he felt nothing, not one single scrap of emotion for these people, his supposed family.

"I really don't give a damn how she feels." He said softly, coldly, and it stopped everyone in their tracks, surprised. But he didn't care. He was tired of being treated as something that had to be put up with.

So as he walked away from them, he smiled, because he didn't think his day could have been better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.

Warning: Yes, this story does contain psychotic Wolfram, please watch your step.

Chapter 2

Breakfast was such an amusing affair. None of them looked him in the eye, and no one said anything either. He leaned back in his chair, idly twisting his spork around his mouth, green eyes intense and amused as he stared at them. They all could feel it flowing off of him, in harsh sick waves.

He took the spork from his mouth dipping it into his dessert which consisted of something remotely similar to ice cream. He slowly lifted it to his mouth which stretched into a lewd little smile as his tongue flicked out, scooping the cold, sweetness into the wet caravan of his mouth.

The spork followed, and he took his time cleaning it with long, smooth swipes of his tongue, lightly pulling it out and enjoying the way his mouth dragged against the slightly warm eating utensil.

A spork slammed into a plate suddenly startlingly everyone but Wolfram and the boy looked up, a sweetly innocent look on his face as he regarded his older brother.

"Is something wrong big brother?"

The innocently asked question only seemed to enrage the mazoku more because his fist slammed against the table, his plate actually jumping off the table from the sheer force.

"How dare you show such vile behavior!"

Wolfram blinked, delicately setting his spork onto his plate. "But I was just eating-"

"Don't you dare pretend you weren't doing anything Wolfram! That kind of behavior is something only whores do!"

The whole table gasped, aghast at Gwendal saying such so crudely and in front of Greta none the less. Wolfram slowly placed his hands on the table to aid himself in standing, the sound of his chair scrapping against the floor seeming to loud in the deathly silent room.

The innocent look on the blonde's face had faded and now burned with malice as he grinned slickly at his brother.

"Well," He said, tilting his head to the side, "Good thing it wasn't a real dick then, wouldn't want me to enjoy myself too much."

He calmly sauntered out of the dining hall as if nothing happened.

…………

After closing himself in his room, and laughing until tears fell from his eyes, the blonde decided he wasn't too adverse to a walk in the garden.

The fresh smell of the flowers were relaxing, and he found himself closing his eyes as he enjoyed the quiet scenery. Until he heard the giggling of course. It sounded like Greta and-

He peaked from behind a particularly tall tree and watched as Greta and Beatrice, strange he hadn't heard about the girl visiting, ran around in circles, in a weird version of chase.

His expression softened and a slight, real smile flitted across his face.

Both girls plopped heavily onto the grass, breathing hard but smiling.

"Hey, Greta?" Beatrice called as she studied the garden.

"Mm?"

"Do you ever wish for a mother?"

Greta's face froze and the smile dropped from Wolfram's face as something inside of himself ached at the question.

"Why do you ask?" His daughter asked after a small period of silence. She picked at the grass, fingers nervous and jittery.

"Well, because you have two fathers. Doesn't that bother you?"

That seemed to bother the brown-haired girl even more than the first question, her head jerking to finally look her friend in the eyes.

"I…I.."

"Do you ever, you know, want a mother, like maybe Lady Flurin to marry your father and be your mother?"

Wolfram drew back as if hit at the question, but quickly gathered his composure. He snorted at the girl's question. Surely Greta wouldn't-

"Yeah, I guess I do. I mean, I really do think Daddy likes her."

And he had stupidly thought that nothing else could hurt as much as Yuri's rejection.

……….

Things went deathly silent when he walked in for dinner, but he could care less as he took his normal seat next to Yuri. He ignored the boy's staring and looked down into his plate, wondering what they were going to have for dinner tonight.

"Wolfie?"

Green eyes looked up and into his mother's eyes that were strangely sullen. It would have worried him if he had cared.

"Yes Mother?" The words were torn forcefully from his throat, and left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The flinch clearly let him know that she heard, her own eyes reluctant to hold his.

"Wolfram!"

Both of his brothers were ready to stand in her defense but the ex-queen only raised her hand to halt their movements.

"Wolfie, is everything all right? You've been acting so strange lately."

He wanted to laugh, so he did, throwing back his head to laugh long and hard.

Yuri edged away from him, black eyes widening. "W-Wolf?"

"Oh, that's rich!" The prince curled into himself, hands clasping his face as he laughed and laughed. "I've been acting strange lately!"

"Wolf?"

"Oh, what's strange for me, I do wonder!" His voice was gaining a hysterical edge to it, but he couldn't find it within himself to gather his dignity, he had none. "Saying that like she knows what's normal for me! Like she knows me!"

"Wolf!" A loud slap echoed throughout the dinner hall and everything became silent. Wolfram turned his head from where it had been thrown from the impact, cheek stinging in time to his rapidly beating heart.

Green eyes locked onto black ones, the other boy frozen with his hand still held in the air. They stared at each other for a long time before Yuri startled from his frozen position, dropping his hand but not removing his eyes from the intense green one boring into his.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, "But you were scaring everyone. Are you okay?"

Wolfram lifted his hand and Yuri flinched, expecting a payback, but was surprised when that slender hand rose to trace his swollen red cheek.

"You do realize," Wolfram said just as softly, eyes boring into his with no expression, "That you've just proposed to me again?"

Yuri's eyes widened in horror as he realized that he had indeed slapped Wolfram's left cheek, and this time he couldn't say it was an accident.

"What! But…I-"

"Shut up!" Yuri's mouth snapped shut at the soft hiss, finding himself moving back as the blonde stood, seeming to tower over him even if they were the same height. No one even noticed the maids standing at the far corner of the room, having come to serve dinner, only to stumble upon such an interesting scene.

"You seem to like hitting me Yuri." The blonde advanced, watching as his king stumbled away from him with amused detachment. "And always on the same spot. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, I-"

"Or," The blonde purred as he cornered his prey as the Maou's back hit the wall," Maybe there's something you haven't been telling yourself."

"Wolf-" Yuri froze as a hand cupped his chin, warm breath floating across his cheek as Wolfram leaned in, lips brushing over his very slightly.

"Be careful of your actions Heika, I just might return the favor one day." And with that said, the blonde was gone, sweeping out of the room, not seeing the way Yuri slid to the floor, staring blankly into space, not responding, even when Conrad called his name in growing worry.

All he could hear was what Wolfram had whispered, so quietly, so secretly, against his mouth before leaving.

"_I hate you so much right now, Yuri." _


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Character abuse and a psychotic Wolfram, please watch your step.

Chapter 3

He shifted, crossing his legs as he sat on the bench, watching the sweaty forms of his soldiers, their forms stretching and bending as they practiced with their swords. _Really_, he thought with some amusement, _they look delicious_.

And he could tell they thought the same of him with the way they kept glancing at him for approval. He shifted again, sending a smile at one soldier that blushed in response, batting away his comrade's hands as they laughed and teased him for catching their lord's attention.

And he had in a way, with his long, nicely groomed black hair and sky blue eyes that glittered with amusement.

Wolfram's tongue dragged across his bottom lip, and the soldier's attention was completely caught, blue eyes firmly locked upon his mouth.

"Wolfram, what are you doing?"

The blonde didn't startle, only turned his head to look into his brother's disapproving brown eyes.

"What do you mean Conrad?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "You know what I mean."

The blonde snorted, tossing his head. "Nothing that concerns you."

Conrad sighed, his expression softening. "Wolfram, you can't do things like that. You might give them the wrong idea."

"I don't think it's any of your business what ideas I give them."

"Wolfram-"

"If I want one of them to fuck me then you have no say Brother." The blonde sneered.

Conrad's iron control broke slightly, his teeth bared in a snarl. "I won't allow you to disgrace Yuri-"

"But you'd allow him to disgrace me."

Conrad's eyes widened, his words sticking in his throat. He could only watch as Wolfram stood and walked away to stand in front of the group of men, ordering his soldiers to take formation.

………..

He hated balls. Not only did he hate the over decoration, but the people as well, especially the females. Always crowding his fiancé to dance with them. And Yuri only took such great pleasure in doing so.

A small smile crossed his lips. But he wouldn't be standing in a corner, watching jealously any more. It's about time people saw just who he is.

Dressed in a white tunic with silk pants and shirt, a blue slash tied around his waist, he knew he looked good. Really good. He pulled on his black, knee length boots. The blonde stood, making his way over to his dresser, on which a giant mirror stood.

He opened a small, but expensive brown box, a present from his mother. Inside he looked at his considerable amount of jewelry, settling on a pair of long, dangling blue earrings. He clipped them on his ears before pulling out another box, really, his mother liked when he dressed up.

He looked into the mirror, fingers lifting to trace a dash of light silver eye shadow, before swiping just a little over his lips.

Giving himself another look over, he smiled. No, he wasn't a woman, but damn if he didn't look better than one.

……….

As soon as he entered the ball room, all eyes were on him, whispers breaking out as they stared wide-eyed at the beauty of the Maou's fiancé. He walked calmly into the mists of them, not batting an eyelash at all of the attention.

His boots clicked on the floor as he made his way past the hundreds of people, approaching the throne where Yuri sat, looking quite bored, surrounded by just about everyone he knew. All eyes widened as they caught sight of him.

"W-Wolfram?" Yuri gasped, as if he wasn't quite sure who stood before him.

The blonde crossed his arms, and tilted his head. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no! Y-you look really nice!" The boy managed to get out, and then blushed as he realized just what came out of his mouth.

"Oh Heika's right! You look beautiful Wolfie!" His mother's arms flew around him and he had to forcefully stop himself from doing something that would really hurt her.

"Can you please refrain from acting so freely with me?" He asked coldly, and smiled in satisfaction as she jerked back with wide, hurt eyes. Just because he didn't want to hurt her physically, didn't mean he didn't want her to suffer.

He ignored the looks and stared into Yuri's wide black eyes.

But before he could say anything, a smooth, feminine voice spoke up.

"I hope everything goes well with you, Your Majesty."

Yuri's eye slit up. "Flurin!" He jumped from his seat, and over to her with a wide smile. Wolfram's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he was well aware of how his family looked at him, expecting the jealous fit of the century.

Instead, he walked calmly to Yuri's side. "Good evening Lady Flurin." He greeted with a small bow.

She smiled at him. "Good evening Lord Beilefeld."

He smiled back at her, ignoring Yuri's gapping mouth. "Would you care to dance?" He bowed gain and offered his hand, a secret evil smile hidden when he felt her take it.

"It would be my pleasure."

He led her to the dance floor, gently pulling her against him, and smoothly melting into the dance as if he had been dancing for the whole song.

"I must say I was surprised that you asked me to dance." Her eyes bored into his suspiciously. "Might I inquire why?"

Well, wasn't she a smart one, but not smart enough. "Why, Lady Flurin, are you accusing me of suspicious behavior?" His eyes widened with hurt and his face pinched with deep insult.

Her own eyes widened, and she lost her composure.

"O-of course not! It just seemed to me that you disliked me for some reason!"

He pulled her flush against his body, lips brushing her ear. She shivered and he smiled.

"I don't dislike you." He whispered in a lover's soft voice, tone smooth like liquid steel, melted so with the very fire he wielded. "I hate you more than anything I've ever encountered in my life. You disgust me with every breath you take, every heart beat that substains your worthless body. I detest the very ground you walk on. You repulse me with every look you place upon my fiancé. I loathe you to the very core of my being, but no, I don't dislike you."

She was outright shaking in fear by the time he finished and he laughed quietly into her ear. "Oh, don't be so upset Lady Flurin! I won't hurt you, Yuri wouldn't like that."

A small sob escaped her, never had she been as frightened as she was then, in the arms of someone who hated her so such, and could easily kill her if he so wished.

He shushed her, cradling her against his body like a baby. "Oh hush you wretched little thing, we wouldn't want to upset Yuri."

He placed a small kiss on her ear. "Oh, but I do wish to tell you. I won't hurt you, but if I ever see you anywhere near my fiancé or my daughter again, I'll melt the very skin off your bones."

She jerked with a shriek that was hidden by the music and general noise of the crowd and he finally let her go, watching with a blank face as she quickly slipped off into the crowd, running as fast as she could to get away.

He turned, face still expressionless as he went back towards the throne.

"I hate all of you." He whispered to himself once his family came into view. "But I love you all just as much." But even as he wanted them all to suffer, something, something hidden deep inside did not wish to cause harm upon his loved ones. He sneered. But oh would he make them hurt.

"Where did Flurin go?" Yuri asked as soon as he came into view.

The blonde shrugged. "She said she had something to do."

He saw the suspicious looks passed between his family behind Yuri's back but ignored them in favor of giving Yuri a look.

"Surely you could dance with your fiancé." He said, something strange entering his voice.

Yuri flinched, but agreed much to Wolfram's surprise. The blonde found himself out of sorts for the first time in a long time, and his face showed as much. Yuri gently grasped his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. People moved out of the way and left them a wide space as they all looked forward to seeing their Maou dance with his fiancé.

Yuri pulled him close, and Wolfram responded but, didn't do much more than stare at Yuri as the boy, for once took something concerning him seriously, and danced as well as he could, considering who he was.

"Why are you doing this?" Wolfram asked quietly, his voice soft and without a hint of malice that Yuri had heard from him from the past couple of days.

"I….." Yuri looked away. "Can't we just…dance?"

"No. I want to know, now why are you doing this? I'm not a woman remember?" He asked harshly.

Yuri winced, pulling him closer rather than pull away as Wolfram thought he would.

"I-I know but…..I don't want you to hate me!" He cried suddenly, burying his face into blonde hair. "I can't stand the thought of you hating me Wolf..I just…can't.." His voice trailed off and they stood there, softly swaying to the music for appearance's sake.

The blonde prince felt something crumble inside at the pain in Yuri's voice, his mask breaking as he clutched Yuri closer to himself, but something else reared up in response.

"You don't want me to hate you." The blonde whispered, a laugh tearing itself from his throat, his body shaking with the effort to keep himself from breaking out into hysterical laughter.

"You don't…oh…Yuri, love, you're too late."

And Yuri felt himself break inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Murata advice, Gunter bashing, and a Wolfram going through a couple of mood swings, please watch your step.

Chapter 4

When Murata knocked on the door to Yuri's office, he would have never guessed the strange happenings going around the castle. In fact, he was busy fuming over the fact that Ulrike had had the nerve to drag him here while he was having a nice, relaxing bath. And then he had to learn that Shibuya was apparently having some crisis. Did solving other people's problems come in the Great Sage job description or something? But then again, Shinou really did know how to get into trouble.

"Come in."

Sighing, the boy entered, making sure to have the best annoyed look he could have just so Yuri could feel guilty for no reason at all, the boy was like that for some reason, and Murata found great joy in exposing it.

But, much to his disappointment, Yuri seemed much too distraught to even notice the look on his face. Murata carefully examined his friend's face. The other boy seemed tired, really tired. He had dark bags under his eyes. Well, whatever this problem was it sure was bugging the other boy.

"Well, seeing you in this state is surprising, isn't your fiancé taking care of you these days?"

Yuri's flinch told Murata the problem right away. He sighed, sitting in the chair in front of Yuri's desk, briefly wondering where Gunter was, but figuring the man had something else to do than watch over his sulking Maou.

"All right, what did you do?"

"What did I do?" Yuri asked in horror. "How is it something I did?"

Murata fixed him with a look. "Well, considering how you reacted when I asked if Wolfram had been taking care of you, I can only assume that he isn't hounding you like a good fiancé should due to something overly stupid that you have done."

Yuri could only sputter in shock. "B-But I d-didn't-"

"Yes," Murata said calmly, "You did."

Yuri slumped, his head smacking his desk with a loud thud, which seemed to satisfy the young Maou because he continued to do so, over and over and over again.

The great Sage sighed, black eyes rolling as he adjusted his glasses, and wondering for the millionth time why he even bothered helping such an idiot.

"Shibuya, you're my friend, and I respect you, but you have got to be the biggest idiot I've ever seen, and I've been around for a long time apparently."

"B-but Murata what did I dooooo?" Big black eyes looked pleadingly at him, and the Great Sage found himself having a great internal battle to not say how cute that look was.

"First of all, what is wrong with Wolfram?"

Yuri groaned. "What isn't wrong with him?"

Murarta glared. "Shibuya."

"Okay, okay. Well, he's been acting really strange the last couple of weeks."

"How?"

"Ah, well, he's gotten…really, really mean. Much meaner than he's ever been. And in a scary way too." Yuri nodded as if agreeing to something only he knew and looked at him like he already had the answers.

"Okay, how mean is he being?"

"He doesn't sleep in my bed anymore. He ignores me and when he does speak to me, it isn't pretty. The things he says to Cheri, Gwendal and Conrad are not things people should say to their family, and he doesn't do anything with Greta anymore."

"Hm."

"And he has the nastiest temper!" Yuri continued on, seeming to really get into it. "He doesn't yell anymore, or get jealous! He always talks so calmly now, it's scary. But it's worse than him blowing up! I mean, just yesterday, during breakfast, one of the maids was trying to get him to lighten up a little because Greta was becoming upset that he was ignoring her, and he told her he was going to throw his glass bowl at her annoying face if she didn't get out of his face. And he said it like he was commenting on the weather!"

Murata's eyebrows rose, well, he had always known, since he had first met Wolfram, not to piss the blonde off too badly. Not only were his temper tantrums bad for anyone's health, but the Great Sage knew that that was only a warning, one to tell people to back off before he got really pissed. And it looked like nobody had listened. But from what Shibuya was telling him, it seemed that something else was wrong.

"When did this start?"

"I don't know. Everything was fine before…before…" Yuri's face paled and Murata raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Before what?"

Murata waited patiently as Yuri told him the Elizabeth story and when he was done, the Great Sage simply, couldn't help himself.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yuri rubbed his head and glared black murder at his friend.

"You idiot! And to wonder why he's…oh you idiot!"

"Just tell me what-"

"He's your fiancé Yuri! And don't me that crap about you two being guys! You know that you care for him more than you ought to, yet you're too stupid to notice that while you're denying everything, you're also ignoring how he feels, to have a fiancé that doesn't care about him the way you should! You've ignored him, humiliated him, and now, you've even tried to give him away! And you wonder why he's acting the way he is…Shinou, Yuri you…I can't even look at you right now." The Great Sage turned away and walked over to the window. Down below, he could see Wolfram training with his men.

"You know," Yuri said softly, staring at the papers on his desk with hurt dark eyes, "He said that he hated me."

"Isn't that what you wanted? For him to turn away from the engagement?"

"No..I just…"

"What do you want from him Yuri?"

The Maou started at the sound of his first name coming from his friend, but he paused for a long moment, before turning to look at the other boy. "I wasn't sure before, but, I want him to follow me around all the time like he used to. I want him to call me a wimp and tell me how stupid he thinks baseball is. I want him to smile at me like he used to. I want him to…to love me again."

Murata turned and smiled at him. "Well then, I guess it's time to show him that, huh Shibuya?"

…………….

"You've improved."

Silve blushed at the sultry wink his lord gave him, green eyes roving over his shirtless, sweaty form.

"Thank you my lord."

"You've bulked up some too." Slender fingers trailed teasingly down his chest and he gasped, finding it the hardest thing he had ever done, not to take that beautiful body and do whatever he wished to it.

"Wolfram von Beilefeld!"

Said blonde turned with an annoyed glare, frowning even more as he realized it was Gunter, he didn't look happy. The advisor stumped towards him and grabbed his arms, ignoring the look he got for it and dragged the boy away.

Conrad and Gwendal looked up in surprise when the door to the Maou' s suspiciously empty office burst open, their baby brother thrown into the room like he weighed nothing at all. The blonde stumbled, managing just in time to catch a hold of the desk before he could fall embarrassingly in front of his brothers.

He turned with a nasty glare at Gunter when the man entered the room.

"Gunter, Wolfram, what-"

"Your brother is a disgrace Conrad!"

"What?" This came from Gwendal who had even more wrinkles on his face, due to the annoyance of being interrupted from his new duties, duties a certain Maou was supposed to be doing.

"Nothing." Wolfram said, straightening himself up.

"How dare you say it was nothing!" Gunter stormed up to him. "Flirting with one of your soldiers like that! How dare you disgrace Heika like that you-" Gunter's voice died with a small squeak at the sword pointed at his throat. Conrad and Gwendal jumped from their seats but made no moves, least it angered Wolfram even more.

"My, how lively you are today Gunter." Wolfram smiled and tilted his head. "But I'll tell you like I've told Conrad. What I do with my soldiers is none of anybody's business." He placed his free hand on his hips, green eyes glittering with a calm threat. "If you continue sticking your pretty little nose in my business, I might just have to slit your throat. And I don't want to have to do that, blood would be murder to get out of this uniform."

Wolfram smiled. He sheathed his sword and patted Gunter on the arm, ignoring the man's flinch as he did so. "Well," he said turning to his brothers who looked wide eyed at him,"I'm off to take a bath. It's been so hot today." He muttered, absently ruffling his hair as he walked out of the room.

There was nothing but silence as he left.

…………..

Wolfram had just brushed his hair when someone knocked on his door. He paused, green eyes staring blankly at the piece of wood before sighing.

"Come in."

The door opened and Wolfram froze as Yuri walked in, hiding something behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely, tearing his eyes away from his fiancé and looking at the far wall of his room.

"Ah well, I have something for you!"

"Yuri-"

"Here!" The Maou presented him with….with flowers! They were Beautiful Wolfram, the flowers his mother had named after him.

He slowly reached forward and took them, lightly running his fingers over the soft petals.

"Why did you get me this?" He asked softly.

Yuri sat besides him on the bed, cheeks glowing red as he avoided direct eye contact. "I wanted to say sorry, for hurting you and-"

"Hurting me you say?" Things were going down hill real fast Yuri realized as the soft glint in Wolfram's eyes hardened, and he had the idea that he had said something dreadfully wrong.

"And these flowers are supposed to make up for that?"

"Wolfram-"

"Well, let's count shall we?" Wolfram plucked one petal off and dropped it without care onto his floor. "This one's for proposing to me in the first place." He plucked off another one, smiling with each flinch that his fiancé made. "This one is for trying to sneak off on that ship with Conrad without me." He plucked yet another off.

"Wolf please!"

"And this one, for dancing with Beatrice behind my back."

"She's just a little girl Wolfram!" Yuri drew back abruptly as Wolfram dropped the flowers from his hands and sprung at him, knocking him onto the bed as he straddled his waist.

"Oh, you poor, stupid little thing." The blond hissed softly as he cupped Yuri's face, his gentle stroking a complete difference from his withering words.

"You just don't get it. You never get anything."

"Wolf-"

"She's just a little girl." He tsked. "That's not the point Yuri. I really shouldn't have counted on someone as stupid as you to get it."

He bowed his head, hair falling over his eyes as they closed. Yuri carefully, hesitantly reached up, gently pulling Wolfram against him, lightly running his hands through soft blond hair.

"I know I'm stupid Wolf." He whispered. "And I know I don't realize things like I should, but I'm trying. I want to try, for you."

Blank green eyes opened to stare at nothing in particular. He didn't want Yuri to touch him. He hated him, but he couldn't stop himself from enjoying it. Just this once.

…………………….

Things aren't nice and dandy yet, because they are about to get worse. Besides that, I don't know when Murata found out that he was the Great Sage or whatever, but this story is goinf differently than the show.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: New players are introduced, Wolfram starts to remember things he shouldn't, character abuse, the plot thickens, and beware of an extra psychotic Wolfram, please watch your step.

Chapter 5

Waking up to news of a raid wasn't exactly Yuri's idea of the start of a good day, at least in his opinion. Not only were his hopes dashed, but they positively went way under when Wolfram wouldn't even look at him while getting dressed. Okay, so Conrad and the others had caught them sleeping together, with Wolfram still on top of Yuri considering Yuri had pulled him there and they had fallen asleep in that position, but that didn't explain the way the other boy ignored him.

Maybe last night didn't solve everything, and he wasn't that surprised, but he could at least say something. Was he expecting something else? Even with how bold he was last night, Yuri was just not ready to go to the next level. He just couldn't, not with how soon as he had stumbled upon his true feelings for Wolfram.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Conrad glancing at them both, as if he knew something was up and he probably did. So he shook his head, knowing that his godfather would catch the look, and the man did, looking at him for a long moment before nodding, which meant that he wanted to talk to him later about it.

So they packed up and brought out the horses, and once again, Wolfram was ignoring him. He was riding behind him, and Murata behind Conrad, with Gwendal having a horse to himself. He couldn't see Wolfram's face, could only see blond hair in his face really, but he found himself enjoying the sensation. The hair was silky, well taken care of and smelled like fresh roses. He leaned forward slightly to get more of the scent and felt Wolfram stiffen slightly, but the blonde said nothing, and he didn't relax either.

As they approached the village in question, Yuri stopped paying attention to the fact that his fiancé wasn't paying attention to him and looked up, black eyes quickly scanning the small village and taking in the damage.

There was smoke rising, and he could vaguely hear the people screaming. The sound wretched his heart, and now he understood why it took awhile for Conrad to let him join them.

They soon arrived, and Yuri looked on in horror at the chaos, people, his people, running away from the armored beings he could see, the blood, the bodies-

"Let's go!" Gwendal commanded and they were jumping off the horses, the soldiers they had brought springing into action.

Conrad's hand came upon his shoulders as they stared into the chaos.

"Conrad, who are these people?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that they aren't from here."

Then, Yuri looked around. "Where's Wolfram?"

………………….

This had to be the best thing that happened to him in awhile. Having snuck away from Yuri and Conrad he found himself following the armored beings. They looked familiar for some reason, and there was a feeling inside of him that he couldn't ignore.

The three he was currently following stopped.

"I hadn't had that much fun in ages." The red haired one said, throwing his arms in the air and stretching like it would help the repressive pressures of the armor.

"Yeah, but why do we have to wear these?" The brunette one asked.

The second brunette answered him. "King's orders."

They were morons, Wolfram decided, because here he was, standing behind them right out in the open and they have yet to have noticed him. So he jutted out one hip and crossed his arms, and promptly told them so.

"You three are morons."

They spun around in surprise, but that didn't last long as they took in his appearance, and then lustful grins came upon their faces.

"My, what a pretty one." The red head said, and tilted his head in thought before turning to the other two.

"Amaen has been bored lately, if we bring him this one, we might get an award." The other two swiftly agreed with him and Wolfram watched expressionless as they started towards him.

Finally, he uncrossed his arms and smiled. "My life has been pissing me off lately." He said, "Perhaps you three can help relieve some of the stress?" He cracked his knuckles. He didn't really care about drawing his sword. Besides, he felt like hitting something.

………..

In all of Buron's life, he had never fought such a wild thing. The little pretty one wasn't as weak as he looked. Buron could attest to this fact when his nose was broken. His comrades all held similar injuries.

Mal's arm had been broken when he actually tried to group the little blonde, and Jan's cheekbone had snapped under the blonde's powerful kick when trying to grab onto the Mazoku.

They finally managed to nab the little bugger when they had all worked together, but Buron had the thought that the little one planned it like that, because he hadn't fought as hard as he did at first. But he ignored it, because the red head didn't particularly care about troublesome things.

Of course Wolfram had gotten captured on purpose. It was the only way to see that Amaen of theirs because he sounded like he was the leader. It was slightly stupid on his part, but Wolfram didn't feel like pretending that he was not as impulsive as his brothers liked to think.

The red headed one, the less perverted out the three, and the blonde was glad about that because he could only break so many bones before wanting to do something worse, carried him. It wasn't over the shoulders like a sack of potatoes as he thought it would be, but bridal style. He let himself relax, with his head resting against, Buron's, at least that's what he heard his name was, chest. His hands were before him, tied tightly but not to tight with rope. No doubt that they wanted to leave the merchandise mostly unharmed, even if it had caused quite a bit of pain.

They had taken his sword as well. Pity, he would have liked to cut their leader to pieces. They were taking him only a little bit away from the village and he had to wonder how stupid they all were, to have something so obvious out in the open.

That something was a large tent, a temporary dwelling before they moved on. The three and their one captive entered the large structure.

Inside, was a tall man, his body fit and lithe. His clothes were nothing but black robes, as black as his hair. He looked up when they entered, and Wolfram saw that he had orange eyes, a very strange color to have.

Amaen raised an eyebrow at them. "You have returned." He said, and somehow he made it seem like he wasn't saying the obvious.

Buron too noticed, surprising, Wolfram thought, because they all seemed like idiots anyway, except for their leader.

"You didn't expect us too?"

Amaen smiled, leaning back in his chair to tilt his head at them. "Forgive me if you don't like what I'm about to say, but no. Mazoku aren't very nice people when you destroy their villages."

Buron looked a little put out by the information but shrugged it off. "We've brought you a little present. A pretty little Mazoku."

Amaen noticed him for the first time, orange eyes widening very slightly in recognition, and the blonde wondered what he recognized.

"Hm. Set him onto the bed, and be on your way. We will be leaving soon." He waved them away.

Wolfram was settled on the bed and left alone in the room with the strange man. He laid there for so long in utter silence that he jumped slightly when the bed dipped down, a body moving to straddle his hips.

The rope was removed but he didn't bother trying to rub them because his wrists were pinned above his head.

Amaen peered at him in curiosity. "Well, this certainly is a surprise. I never expected to see you again this soon."

Green eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about? I've never seen you-"He stopped abruptly, because he knew that he was looking at Amaen but he wasn't, because the hair was just as black but much longer, hanging in front of that face, crimson eyes alight with pleasure as he…oh…what….

Amaen chuckled at the wide eyed look he was receiving. "I look like him don't I?" He asked softly, leaning down to press soft kisses against that delicious mouth. "I suppose I do, he is after all my brother."

Wolfram found himself trembling in fear, and not understanding why. "What…who are you?" He twisted his head away from the kisses, staring with wide eyes at the old, yellow color of the tent's walls.

"You know who I am." The man whispered, and the blonde below him shuddered in horror at the sharp teeth nipping at his neck.

"Vampire…." He whispered.

_Hands were so gentle and yet rough as they ran over him, cold hands that made him twist to get away because he didn't want this, had never wanted this but he couldn't escape from it._

_Red eyes glowed and he knew they were laughing at him, as if this was a game but this couldn't be, not as his clothes were pulled away, not as he struggled to get free, not as white fangs glittered in the moonlight and he felt himself scream….but he couldn't understand why or how, because something hurt but he didn't know what…but…oh gods he wanted it to go away!_

Wolfram's head spun as he gasped, which somehow was supposed to be a scream but it wouldn't come out quite right. He didn't understand what that flash of memory was but he just wanted whatever was on top of him to leave him alone-

"Get off of him, now."

Wolfram's eye snapped open in shock and a great sweeping feel of relief at the sound of his brother's voice.

Both Conrad and Gwendal was there, swords drawn and both looking murderous at the sight of their baby brother under this strange male.

"So the calvary arrives. My, what timing." Amaen tsked in disappointment but removed himself as ordered. Wolfram shakily got up, and didn't mind at all when Conrad moved to wrap careful, hesitant arms around him. At that moment, the blonde didn't care if Gunter came to hug him. He just wanted to forget what he had seen.

"Who are you!" Gwendal demanded.

Amaen smiled. "No one of importance, but heed these words, my King will see fit to claim back what is his." And with those cryptic, parting words, he was gone.

Gwendal actually looked bewildered, but no one had any answers.

………………

After resting for five, long hours, Wolfram felt somewhat back to normal. He was taking a walk in the garden when he stumbled across Greta, who he had been avoiding since he had heard her conversation with Beatrice.

She looked undeniably sad, and his heart ached at the sight, but another part of him thought she deserved it.

She played with something behind her back as she looked hopefully up at him.

"Um, I've been looking for you papa, and I thought you might be here."

He just stared at her, and it was making her nervous.

"I picked you some flowers!" She said and held them out.

Everyone seemed to think that flowers would make everything better he thought darkly in slight amusement. He took them, studying the bunch of truly very beautiful flowers. He then looked at her and smiled, but it was not the kind of smile she had hoped to get.

"Sorry, but I have no use for a useless bunch of weeds, and not from a measly human girl either. So run along now and go play with someone that actually cares to be in your company." He simply dropped the flowers at her feet and walked away.

…………..

He hadn't expected to get away with hurting Greta like that, and sure enough, Yuri came busting into his room, black eyes furious. Strange, he looked really attractive with that look on his face the blonde mused.

"How dare you!" Yuri roared, coming towards him and looking ready for a fight. "You can hurt me all you want, but don't you dare bring my daughter into this!"

Wolfram simply sat on his bed, looking like all was right in his world and everyone else could go fuck themselves if they didn't like it.

"You-"

"I'm really tired Yuri, can't you go bother someone else?"

"You son of a bitch!" Oh, did Jenifer know her son cursed like that? Wolfram had half the mind to ask if she did.

Yuri sprung at him then and Wolfram simply got up, watching as Yuri fell onto the bed.

"I can't believe you are bringing Greta into this! You-"

"Did she tell you about wanting a mother?" Wolfram asked abruptly and that pulled the wind right out of Yuri's sails as he sat up.

"Well, yeah but-"

"And I'm sure you approved." The blonde said bitterly.

"If you keep treating her the way you are maybe I should get her a mother!"

That was the wrong thing to say and Wolfram was on him instantly.

"A woman Yuri? That's right, you don't want me because I'm not a woman." The blonde grabbed Yuri's crotch and squeezed, causing the boy to yelp and freeze, eyes going wide.

"Feel that Yuri. I have one to. Not something you'd find on a woman huh?" Wolfram let go but he didn't stop there as he straddled Yuri's hips and promptly started to rock against him in sharp, harsh movements.

"Wolfram stop!" Yuri struggled to remove the blonde from his person but Wolfram pinned his hands above his head, leaning down to bite sharply at Yuri's lips.

Blood spilled quickly, and he sat up, admiring his handiwork.

"Wolfram, please, stop!"

"Hmm, are you saying something Yuri? Oh, is that your erection I feel?" Wolfram jerked his hips against Yuri's one last time before rolling off of him. He stood, walking over to his door, not wanting to be around Yuri any longer.

"I'm a man Yuri, one that caused your dick to rise, how embarrassing if you plan to get with a woman, hope she doesn't find out." He tossed over his shoulder before leaving.

When Yuri heard the door close and he was sure that he was alone, he cried.

……………….

Once again, Wolfram knew that he wasn't going to get away with that fiasco in his bedroom, so when Conrad hunted him down and punched him he was utterly calm.

"What have you done to Yuri!"

"I hope you enjoyed hitting me Conrad." Wolfram said, absently fondling his bruised cheek, "Because I sure enjoyed doing what I did to Yuri."

And he walked off once again, Conrad too stunned to follow, but as he got farther and farther away, his façade broke and he slid down the castle's stone walls.

Images kept swimming inside his head and he couldn't help but think that perhaps he hadn't really been seeing Yuri, but someone else. But who? And what did Amaen mean about his King seeing fit to claim what was his. What belonged to him that lied within the Great Demon Kingdom?

One thing Wolfram knew for sure, he was going to find out, even if he didn't want to.

…………….

Okay, vampires have been added to the mix, because in my opinion, if they have demons, giant pandas, psychotic kola bears, and dragons, then they should have everything else too. And I'm really short in scenes but that's just me. So yes, the plot does indeed thicken. What else is about to jump out at Wolfram?


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, chapter 5 is officially the last chapter for the Vendetta Saga, or so I call it. Wolfram won't be going after anybody anymore, but that doesn't mean that he won't keep his new attitude. The chapters are separated in Sagas, nothing real big, just a change in the general plot of a certain set of chapters. And also, Mpreg is officially an important thing in this story, so if any of you guys are against it, I'm sorry.

Name of Sagas:

Vendetta Saga-Chapters 1-5. Completed.

Vampire Saga-Chapters 6-unknown. Ongoing.

The others will be put up as the story goes.

Warning: The truth about the vampires come into light, Wolfram has a break down, and everybody learns some of the truth about Wolfram's past, please watch your step.

Chapter 6

Slender fingers gripped the sheets beneath him as he twisted and turned, fearful whimpers escaping his lips. Sweat trailed down his pale face, tense with tension.

_It hurt so much! Never had anything hurt as much as this! But the pain only grew worse and he wasn't quite sure what was going on. Some part of his mind knew, no doubt his common sense, but this had never happened to him before. He had never been pinned naked on his back, wrists almost slashed to ribbons from unusually sharp nails, thighs pulled forcefully apart, and he had never had a person do this to him…_

_He knew what sex was. How could he not? He was the Maou's third son, he was required to know about such things, but he had never cared to find out if it felt as good as he heard people say it was. Was this what they spoke of? It didn't feel good! Not at all. And some part of his mind said that this wasn't right, that this wasn't supposed to be this painful, but his inexperienced mind could not fully grasp the thought._

_And for all his temper and forcefulness, he knew nothing of real experience, but he also knew that he couldn't let this happen to his mother like the creature had threatened if he didn't comply. _

_But gods it hurt!_

"_Don't ignore me lovely." The voice was soft and smooth and so playful. A forceful thrust broke his reverie and a clawed hand quickly covered his mouth as he screamed, torn wrists weakly clawing at the creature's back, anything to relieve this pain!_

_A breathy chuckle warmed his ears, causing him to turn his head away in disgust, but that only made things worst, as white fangs glittered and sunk into his neck._

Wolfram shot up with a muffled scream, his hands covering his mouth before it could come out completely, and he had absolutely no idea what he was doing as he stumbled off of the bed, roughly crashing onto the ground. He skittered here and there, struggling and stumbling and falling and he didn't know where he was going, but he was so scared.

He dragged himself across the floor in no particular direction and he ended up huddled in the corner, green eyes wide as they darted around the room but nothing was stopping it. Nothing was stopping him from remembering.

_Wolfram knew that he was spoiled. Not only was he the baby of the family, but for some strange reason, his family seemed to ignore the fact that he was actually getting older. They kept him well and away from conflict, never letting him even go outside without telling at least one of them where he was going, and he was lectured almost everyday on being the impulsive person that he was. And even as he was treated this way, they still managed to distance themselves away from him, except for Cheri that is._

_His fists clenched. And now he was stuck here, while his brothers were away. He didn't know where Gwendal was, but Conrad was out there on the front lines, fighting for his and all half Mazoku's honor._

_It frustrated him to no end, having to be babied and kept home while his brothers could possibly be dying out there, along with everyone else._

_He sighed softly. No use in bothering about it. A quick visit with his mother would suffice his need for his family together before he continued his homework from Julia. He winced, thinking about her. He felt guilty, for how utterly disrespectful he was, but he couldn't help that. He wanted to fight. Healing could be left to other people, people who would rather be on the sidelines._

_The doors gave in under his hands and he looked up, mouth opening to greet his mother when he met red eyes and he froze._

"_Oh, Wolfie!" Cheri greeted him with a wide fond smile. She turned to her guests. "This is my baby boy Wolfram von Beilefeld."_

"_Wolfie, this is His Majesty Axile and his brother Amaen. They are from the Vampire Kingdom."_

_Wolfram raised an eyebrow at their names, but surprise quickly stole over his face when Axile moved forward, smoothly lifting his hand and placing a kiss onto the back._

"_I am pleased to meet such beauty."_

_There was a stunned silence, and Wolfram slowly felt the burning blush of both confusion and embarrassment._

"_I….um…thank you." He had no idea what he was trying to say, but the growing smile on that handsome face made everything worse._

_A flash of fear and discomfort flashed across Cheri's face but it was so fast that Gunter wondered if he had indeed seen it._

_Amaen seemed amused at his brother's actions, but there was a knowing look on his face that had both Cheri and Gunter worried._

_Wolfram did not know how to react to Axile's blatant attraction to him. He had been forced to show the man and his brother around the castle, with Gunter of course as Cheri refused to have her child alone with such foreign creatures._

_He had known how beautiful he was of course. He took great pride in his looks, just as Cheri did, and he knew how people looked at him. He had been flirted with before, had even been asked for his hand when he came of age, but this was a whole other kind of situation._

_The touches and smiles and glances he got made him uncomfortable. He thought the man was attractive. He was beautiful with his rare colored red eyes, and his hair was long and black, as his brother's, though Amaen's eyes were orange. But attraction was all that he felt for the man, and it wasn't the kind of attraction people normally had. He just admired his looks, but he did not want to really be anywhere near the vampire. The man scared him, and frankly, he hated people who did that._

_Cheri herself was fearful of the obvious obsession the Vampire King had on her son. She freely supported free love, and couldn't wait to see her son start his own relationship, but the Vampire King was not one she wanted around her baby. Vampires were known for their sexual natures. They cared not whether or not their chosen mates wanted them, and took great pleasure in forcing them to their whims._

_So she took great care to make sure that Gunter or someone else was with her baby when he was around the vampire, but you could not always protect someone, no matter how much you wish it so._

_Wolfram had just returned from town with Gunter as his escort. It was dark, and he didn't see any wrong when he told Gunter that he would be just fine walking down the hall to his room thank you very much. But what he did not count on, was the shadow that greeted him when he did enter said room, and what happened then, was not something he ever thought would happen to him._

…………

_Afterwards, he never left his room, and he fell very ill. They finally had to bust down the doors to get him to Gisela._

"_How is he?" Cheri looked fearfully down at the limp form of her baby nestled firmly in the covers. Only the three of them was in the infirmary._

_Gisela looked at her with sad eyes, and she looked haggard behind belief._

"_Cheri, where are the vampires?"_

_The Maou had no idea what that had to do with anything, but she answered anyway. "They left."_

_The healer closed her eyes. "I see."_

"_Gisela, tell me, what's wrong with my baby?"_

"_I.." She bit her lip. "Cheri, Wolfram was raped."_

_Cheri's whole world fell apart at that, and she kneeled over with a scream she couldn't contain._

_Gisela comforted her best she could, but still had more news to deliver. "That's not all of it Cheri. He has gotten very sick-"_

"_Sick? From what!" Cheri's patience was quickly snapping, and rage was quickly settling deep within her belly._

"_He's pregnant Cheri."_

_And Cheri thought the news from before was bad._

_It took hours to calm the Maou once again to speak with her logically. "Cheri, what do you want to do?"_

"_How can I possibly do that!" Her voice broke, but she continued on. "What can I do!"_

"_Cheri, he's too young to be able to carry the baby to full term. His body wouldn't be able to handle it. It would kill him."_

_Cheri's eyes clenched shut and Gisela knew she was trying to keep her emotions in check._

"_M-mother?" Both sets of eyes snapped to look at the bed. Wolfram looked weakly up at them from his curled up form, and he seemed he could barely keep his eyes open._

"_Oh, Wolfie." The Maou quickly went to her son, gently hugging him, and forcefully keeping herself from crying again when he flinched and whimpered._

"_W-what's wrong?" He was concerned to see how red her eyes were._

_Gisela took over for Cheri, seeing as she didn't look like she wanted to tell him._

"_Wolfram." Right now was not the time for titles. Right now, he was her patient. "You're pregnant."_

_The horrified look on his face finally broke Cheri's resolve, and she once again broke down in tears. But Wolfram's mind was fragile and weak, and all he knew then, was darkness._

_Gisela sighed, after checking to make sure the prince was okay. "Cheri, I will ask you again. What is it you want to do?"_

_Cheri stared at her baby for a long time, and her eyes finally met Gisela's._

…………..

"Where's Wolfie?" It was time for breakfast, and there was no sign of her son.

Conrad's face was one big mask, but his eyes glittered angrily. Cheri drew back from such a look, wondering what Wolfram could have possibly done to gain such a look. But seeing the king's sullen, silent form, she could guess. Yuri's face was pale and wane, his dark eyes blank. He didn't react to the efforts of everyone to get him to talk. Greta was trying her best to cheer up her father, but it just wasn't working.

The doors to the room bust open, startlingly everyone. Wolfram stood there, still dressed in his night gown, but there was a crazed look to his eyes, a look that frightened them. His whole body was shaking, and it seemed as if it took all his effort to stand upright. Yuri had actually snapped out of his state upon seeing the prince, and he moved to help him, when he remembered exactly what the prince had done to him, and he backed away instead.

"Where is it!" Wolfram screamed, and it was the first time they had heard him scream in such a long time.

Cheri was the one to step forward. "Where is what Wolfie?"

"Where is my baby!"

Cheri's face paled of all color and her hand weakly grasped her mouth.

"Mother?" Both Conrad and Gwendal were quick to steady her.

"Where is it? Where is my baby?" Wolfram lunged at her but was caught by Gwendal. He was screaming hysterically and struggling the best he could in his weak state, but it was clear that he was not himself.

Much to everyone's relief, Gisela had been informed of what was going on and had come as quickly as she could. She made her way to the struggling boy and instructed Gwendal to hold him still. She then injected something into his arm, and soon he was still, though awake. He whimpered and spoke to himself, green eyes staring blankly at one thing or the other. It was a truly horrible thing to see.

"Bring him to my room."

Everyone startled at the voice they hadn't heard all day. Yuri was looking at Wolfram, and something in his eyes was determined.

"Yuri, are you sure?" Conrad asked in concern.

Yuri nodded. "I'm sure."

……….

Cheri sat on Yuri's bed, rocking Wolfram and speaking softly to him. He didn't seem to hear her, as he was still talking to himself.

"What was he talking about?" Gwendal demanded. Cheri looked up, and saw that everyone was waiting for an explanation. She knew that she had to tell them, no matter how much she wished she didn't have to.

"Greta," She called softly. "Can you please go see if you can finish breakfast? This is not a story you should hear." The little girl nodded, and bid everyone goodbye.

Cheri sighed softly, shushing Wolfram when he made a particularly loud whimper.

"It was twenty years ago." She started, and saw Conrad flinch. "During the war. The King and his brother, from the Vampire Kingdom, had come to speak with me about an alliance. The Demon Kingdom had never had much contact with them, and I was glad for it. It was clear from the start, how obsessed he was with Wolfram."

Everyone's face dropped and paled, when they realized just where her story was going, but she continued anyway. "I tried to keep him away, I really did." Her voice broke. "But in the end, I failed. Wolfram was raped, and the result was a pregnancy. But Wolfram was too young to be able to carry the baby to full term, so, when he blacked out, I had Gisela take the baby from him. And when he woke up, he remembered nothing of what happened to him, so we just left it at that, but now…"

"But now he remembers." Gunter whispered. Gwendal's hand slammed against the wall and Conrad's expression had gone blank. They hadn't been there, they hadn't been able to protect their baby brother.

"Leave!"

Everyone looked up with wide eyes.

"Yuri?"

"Leave, I'll take care of him, just go!" The Maou managed to choke out.

"Yuri-"

"That's an order!" he screamed, and slowly, everyone obeyed. Yuri took Cheri's place and cradled Wolfram. He couldn't believe what he had heard, and he hadn't even known that Mazoku males could have children, but he supposed that it made sense. And Wolfram's behavior yesterday, when he had….had he been reacting to his memories, only in a different way? But even so, it didn't matter. He was going to take care of his fiancé.

"It's going to be okay Wolf. You'll see. I won't let anyone hurt you because…..because I l-love you. Okay?"

And he was surprised when those green eyes focused abruptly on him. "My baby…" The prince whispered and a sob tore from his throat. A hand shot up to his mouth and he looked horrified that he was actually crying, and couldn't seem to stop himself, and soon he ceased to care.

"Shhhh, everything will be fine." Yuri hesitated, but then firmly placed his mouth on Wolfram's in their first, real kiss. The blonde sobbed and whined into his mouth and struggled only a little and then he was kissing back.

Yuri pulled back to smile at him, and those eyes just stared, and the sobs kept coming, but all the Maou did was hold and rock him.

…………..

Okay, that was hard to type, but uh, I hope this is okay.

But yes, Wolfram has a lot more problems coming up.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Yuri comes to some conclusions about Wolfram, and Gisela finally admits to a secret she had been hiding for years, please watch your step.

Chapter 7

As soon as he opened his eyes, he could feel it, deep within his chest, slowly rising to the surface. It was so intense, so chilling that he felt himself going crazy, but before it could take him, the sound of the door opening distracted him enough, and Gisela was there, looking gently at him as she ejected another dose of something he was not sure of into his arm, and even as he wanted to react, he was ever thankful because that intense surge of feeling was gone and he felt like everything was just a little bit better.

She smiled at him and with a soft pat to his cheek left the room quietly, as not to wake the still sleeping Maou.

Wolfram laid there for a long time, and it was after such a long time that he actually took note of his surroundings. He was in Yuri's room, in Yuri's bed, and, he realized with very slight surprise, in Yuri's arms.

He could feel the soft heartbeat beneath his cheek, could feel how firmly, yet gently those arms held him.

He didn't know what to think for a moment, so he took to staring at Yuri's face just to give himself something to do.

He remembered yesterday, the hot rush of anger and insanity that drove him, the feelings of hurt and betrayal and so much more.

He couldn't blame his mother, not really, because he wouldn't be able to have done what she did, wouldn't have been able to steal one life to save another.

And he couldn't say that he even really wanted the child, it was just that one simple fact, that it was his as well. His child, which was nestled within his own belly. And it was that fact that hurt him so.

And Yuri. He almost couldn't believe that his fiancé had actually told him he loved him, it seemed unreal and he would have called it his brief disillusion if it wasn't for the fact that he clearly recalled those lips he had so wished for on his own.

He had waited so long for such a thing that it seemed strange now that he had finally gotten it. He didn't know what to think about that either.

The past few weeks were confusing, filled with a heady kind of anger, and though he remembered what he did, he could not connect why he did those things. He had never meant to hurt those dearest to him, but he hadn't appreciated being treated the way he had been either.

But he had hurt both Yuri and Greta so much, and gods he didn't know what the hell was wrong with him but he knew that something was, had known for a long time, and had yet to figure it out.

The arms around him shifted and he blinked, realizing that Yuri had awakened. Black eyes peered at him in concern, a silent question being asked in their deep depths.

He just shook his head and nestled farther into his fiancé's chest, closing his eyes as fingers ran through his hair in gentle, soothing motions.

There was simply nothing that he could say, to make up for all he had done. Nothing that could have made it better. Nothing that could make all the hurt go away.

And somehow Yuri knew because he felt a hand tilt up his chin and he opened his eyes to see the small, sad smile that had spread across those lips, and he felt his heart break. He had put that kind of smile there.

"It doesn't matter." Yuri said softly, but shook his head as Wolfram's mouth opened to no doubt refute his statement.

"No." The Maou's voce was full of certainty and demand, a tone Yuri hardly ever used, and Wolfram found his mouth closing without a thought. He startled very slightly when Yuri leaned down, lips lightly brushing over his and he felt his body stiffening in a fear he couldn't control.

Yuri felt it but didn't move away, simply moved the hand that had still been going through his hair to stroke at his cheek.

"It doesn't matter Wolfram." And that was all that was said really.

……………..

Yuri had left carefully after he had managed to get Wolfram to fall asleep again, but he was highly unnerved. The blonde hadn't seemed in his right mind, and his eyes had been glazed over, like he might be dreaming but knew that he wasn't.

And the pliant way he had acted, letting Yuri do as he wished and simply following, had scared Yuri more than he wanted to admit.

So he went to the infirmary, intent on having Gisela check Wolfram out.

"Gisela could you-"His question broke off as he stared in surprise at everyone gathered in the room.

"Oh, Heika." The healer said in surprise. "I thought you were still asleep so I didn't send for you. Is everything all right?"

It took a moment for him to understand anything coming out of her mouth and he had to restart his brain to remember just why he was there.

"Yeah, there's something wrong with Wolfram."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, he's just being so docile-"

Gisela cut him off with a small smile. "Oh, he's quite alright Heika. I came in while you were sleeping and sedated him."

Yuri stared at her, only taking a small break to close the door. "Why?" He asked with some trepidation.

The smile dropped from Gisela's face and she sighed. "You might as well join everyone here, there's something I want to tell you all."

Yuri complied and went to stand next to Conrad, his support pillar and sure enough, as soon as he was within reaching distance the half Mazoku placed his hands on his shoulders and shot him a soft smile. Yuri smiled back at him in appreciation before turning to look at Gisela.

"What's wrong?"

The healer fidgeted slightly. "I've been…" She paused, before continuing. "I've been doing research on Wolfram for many years now."

"What?" Cheri asked in surprise. "Why?"

Gisela bit her lip. "It was just a small project of mine. Remember how he was Cheri? Always flying off the handle and so young?"

Cheri nodded. "Yes, and it only got worse after he came back from the Beilefeld Territory."

"Yes." Gisela agreed. "And Wolfram's always been too angry for his own good, but something never struck me right about that. It just didn't seem right. So I took to studying him, his actions and reactions. I never felt I had to tell anyone else, it was just something I felt I had to do. And these past few weeks have provided me with some vital insight to what's wrong with Wolfram."

"You're saying that there is something wrong with my son?" Cheri demanded sounding angrier than Yuri had ever heard her.

Gisela simply looked at her calmly in the eyes. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Just what are you trying to say?" Gwendal asked. There was a thoughtful pinch to his eyebrows.

"I'm saying that there is something wrong with him mentally. I've had many years to come to this conclusion, and his actions these past few weeks have only enforced them."

Everyone looked horrified, and Yuri felt his stomach clench and he was sure that he was going to throw up.

Gisela looked away from their faces. "I'm not sure what is wrong exactly, but I know one thing for sure. Keep him calm. It seems to me that most of his problems are because of anger, and with how volatile he has been recently, it is best to keep him as calm as possible. That's why I sedated him this morning, to help deal with how he was feeling from yesterday's trials. And this is all I can say to do, until I figure out what is wrong with him."

Yuri didn't even stay to hear the rest of it, he just left, feeling as if everything normal had been uprooted and thrown about. He knew what Gisela was talking about. Something about Wolfram had been off ever since he met the blonde, but he hadn't known to say anything. So he just kept quite.

Wolfram had always been too angry. The blonde always seemed to be angry about something, and that seemed to be the most he felt of any emotion. Sure, he was happy sometimes, and maybe some other very vague emotions every once in a while, but there was only two emotions that he had seen dominate the extent of Wolfram's emotional scale.

Anger, and indifference. If he wasn't angry about anything, he just seemed blank, as if going on with the motions of everyday life was all he could do until he got angry again, which didn't take long.

Yuri didn't want to say that Wolfram was a cruel person, because he wasn't. He was sweet when he wanted to be, loyal and loving and full of brilliant fiery passion. But sometimes, Yuri wondered if that was the case. And he felt horrible for thinking such things about his fiancé.

But Wolfram didn't much care about anybody else. He cared about his family, and that was it. He never seemed empathic to other people's pain, and sometimes could say the cruelest things about their situation.

In fact, Yuri could honestly say that Wolfram hated people. If they didn't make an impression on the blonde, they might as well go to hell for all he cared.

He didn't have any real friends from what Yuri could see, and Wolfram didn't seem to care if he had any.

He couldn't understand, really, what made Wolfram the way he was. The only thing that Wolfram seemed to hold high in his heart was him and Greta and Yuri felt the gnawing guilt as he realized that he had been hurting Wolfram most of all, and to do that to somebody that didn't care about people normally, was just horrible.

So yes, Yuri knew that Gislea spoke the truth, knew much better than anyone actually, and as he walked back to the room to wake Wolfram for breakfast, he resolved to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Yuri takes charge, things turn downhill as the vampires strike, and Wolfram finds himself repeating his past, please watch your step.

Chapter 8

"You haven't finished eating."

Wolfram looked up from his blank stare at his fully loaded plate. Black eyes watched him carefully and a frown graced those lips. The new development in their relationship had given Yuri both a new courage and a new fear.

It felt strange, telling Wolfram what to do when it was usually the other way around, but it only went so far before Wolfram snapped him back to his place. Now was one of those times he feared, but his fiancé only picked up his spork to eat, much to his relief.

He wasn't hungry. He didn't even care to put anything into his mouth at the moment.

Yuri could feel this, and knew that it had everything to do with his newfound memories. Wolfram was not as unaffected as he thought, and everyone knew this. He was no longer used to touching, as he shied away every time Greta tried to hug him. Cheri and the others were very careful of how they approached the blonde, his temper snapping at the simplest of gestures that he did not like.

Yuri was the only one that did not allow the blonde to pull away from him. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt Wolfram, but he refused to let Wolfram get used to avoiding his touch.

Yuri had finally resolved his issues with his engagement to the prince and now that he was aware of how he felt towards the blonde fireball, he was going to behave like a fiancé should. And somehow it was easier, because now that he accepted the engagement, he had the right to demand things from Wolfram, though it was hard to do so without upsetting his fiery fiancé.

After he had deemed the plate empty enough, he gently pried the spork from Wolfram's hand and placed it on the plate. He stood, briefly giving his explanations to those around the table before pulling Wolfram up from his chair and out of the room.

"You need a nap. You didn't sleep much yesterday."

He felt it before it happened, a simple change in the atmosphere.

"I'm not a child!" The hand in his twisted as it tried to escape but Yuri only jerked the blond against him, feeling the blonde's body tense.

"You will take a nap." Yuri said firmly. "This has nothing to do with you being a child or whatever. I'm worried about you, and I want you to get better."

The body in his arms relaxed slightly and angry green eyes cooled, as they usually did near Yuri.

Yuri smiled at this and laid a soft, chaste kiss on those full lips.

They parted very slightly and he deepened the kiss only briefly before pulling away, glad when Wolfram fought him no longer.

………………..

When he woke, it was to a strange feeling, like something wasn't right, and Wolfram had long ago learned to never ignore such feelings.

He slid out of bed, seeing that he was alone, and quite unsure what to feel about that. But maybe Yuri had important documents to sign or something. He dressed, pulling on his boots before he went to look at himself in the mirror.

It was always a subconscious desire to do this, when he felt scared and insecure. He had to look at his face, look at his fear and fully feel it, so he could get over it. He closed his eyes briefly to get the image of his pale, pinched features out of his mind.

Green slid open just barely to look at himself again and his instincts screamed, just as he almost did when he saw the shadow standing right behind him. He whirled, hand reaching for a sword that was not there, only to give the shadow great leverage as its hand shot to grab his neck.

Its hand was huge, covering the entirety of his neck and he choked as he scratched furiously at the creature's hand. Its body towered over his, a height he had never seen before on anything else, and the fingers clawing at the large hand soon trailed with fire, scorching the appendage. The creature grunted very slightly before it jerked him forward then back and Wolfram's head spun as his body made contact with the mirror and vanity behind him, the glass shattering on impact.

He went limp for only a minute before he was fighting again even more furiously than before, burning long, red and blistering lines wherever he could reach, legs kicking at the monstrous body before him.

He felt the earthquake, knew that the whole castle must be under attack, and he only had the thought of, _Yuri…Greta, _before the hand drew him back and he was sent flying into the wall on the other side of the room. His vision was blackening as he slid down the wall, and the last thing he saw was the shadow hovering over him.

…………..

Conrad gritted his teeth as he kicked the creature's corpse, an anger he hadn't felt in a long time coursing through his veins. He looked up, relieved that everyone was all right, but when his eyes landed on Yuri he saw that the boy had a very pronounced limp, blood slowly dripping to the floor in a large puddle.

"Yuri!" He was besides him instantly, reaching out to secure the damage when the boy's head suddenly snapped up.

"Wolfram!" And he was off, running as fast as he could as he limped and slid on the trail of blood that he left at his feet. The others followed, just as worried as he was.

Yuri finally reached the room and he threw open the door, only to freeze as he saw the shattered glass littering the floor. He slowly walked in, everyone finally reaching him and sending each other looks as they followed him.

The sight of him broke their hearts.

Yuri wandered around the room, black eyes blank as they looked here and there, like he could possibly find anyone under the bed or in the closet, whispers of his fiancé's name escaping his lips.

"Yuri…" Conrad trailed off as the boy stopped in the middle of the room, eyes staring right at the window where Wolfram must have been taken through. He stared at it a long time, before he suddenly threw back his head and screamed long and loud, power flinging around his body and sending everyone to the floor.

They had no idea how long it was they laid there, covering their heads from the large gusts of wind slamming throughout the room, overturning dressers, fling open closets and sending clothes all over the room, things flying and crashing.

And it was one thought, one thought only that brought Yuri slowly to his senses. _Wolfram will kill me for messing up the room._ His powers disappeared and he turned to gaze uncaringly at his friends on the floor.

"Show me where the Vampire Kingdom is." He said harshly, and there were no arguments.

…………….

Green eyes opened slowly, Wolfram wincing at the headache that was blaring through his head.

He laid still for a moment, feeling that he was in a bed, and then he sat up carefully, eyes widening as they saw just where he was.

The room was large, blue and black clashing together to create quite the scene. The things he saw in there were things he had never seen before, and he stared at them a long moment when the door to the far left of the room opened.

When the person came into view he froze, feeling as if his nightmares had just became reality, and they had, when bright red eyes looked smugly at him from under long black bangs.

"Hello, lovely. I haven't seen you in such a long time. How are you?"

……………….

How's this guys? Hope it's okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Wolfram relives his past, Yuri and his demon self come to a compromise, and Axile explains his attentions, please watch your step.

Chapter 9

Conrad was worried. And not just about Wolfam even though that took up most of his thoughts. He was also worried about Yuri because the boy had been acting strange since they had set out. His show of temper had been highly unusual and had yet to go away.

He glanced back and instantly slowed his horse down for the boy to catch up. Yuri's face was pinched, one hand holding tightly onto the reins with the other was pressed to his head.

One black eye glared at him. "Get away from me Conrad."

The man almost drew back from such a tone, but he schooled his features. "Are you okay Yuri?"

"No I'm not and I'd appreciate if you'd leave me alone!"

Conrad looked at him impassively. "You've never lost your temper like this before Yuri. It's unlike you."

Yuri hesitated then, his brows furrowing before he sighed, glancing away. "I'm sorry Conrad…it's just…he won't stop."

Conrad's eyes widened a small inkling of what he thought Yuri was talking about coming into his mind. "Who?"

"My other self. He's so…angry. And he's trying to get out. It hurts." The boy whimpered and he seemed to draw into himself, clenching his eyes shut.

Damn, this was not good. Why was the Maou acting out like that? He had never done that before.

"Yuri-"He was cut off as the boy stilled abruptly, falling limp onto his horse.

"Yuri!"

………………….

The black swirled ominously around him, and yet he could not feel fear. It felt familiar, comforting even though he did not know how.

He felt it then, an almost over whelming feel of power and he turned around, his widening at a face so much like his own.

"You…..you're the-"

"I am." The deep voice seemed to echo around the strange place. Narrow eyes never once looked away from him.

Yuri did not question why he was here, nor did he even care. All he wanted to know was one thing.

"What do you want?"

The Maou smiled then, a cold, predatory smile that made the boy shiver, because it was his face doing that.

"Why…I want what you want. I desire what you desire. I need what you need." The Mazoku paused. "And I love who you love."

Yuri's eyes widened, and then, he understood.

………………….

He felt as if he were strangling the bed sheets, and he might as well have been, for the grip he had on them. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he was pretty sure that he was about to pass out.

"My, you have grown since then." Red eyes looked absolutely elated as they ran over his frightened form, and the blonde's fear slowly trickled away into anger.

"You're probably wondering what this is all about." The vampire sighed as if the whole thing was troublesome, and Wolfram found himself gritting his teeth.

And suddenly he was pinned down onto the bed, and he gasped in surprise because he hadn't even seen the thing move! He squirmed and struggled, but he could not budge the creature even an inch.

The vampire's nose buried itself into his neck, inhaling sharply. "Mmm, you still smell as good as you did then. Lovely roses drowned with honey."

"Get the hell off of me!"

The vampire tsked, plastering a look of fake surprise on his face. "And such a foul temper unlike the last time!"

Wolfram snarled at him and the vampire laughed. "Ahhh, it's such a shame that I couldn't see my son."

Wolfram's face paled, going completely silent as he soaked in the information. "You…You…"

The vampire blinked at him. "Why, of course I knew silly. I knew it was your time of fertilization, and acted accordingly. Of course, I didn't expect your mother to kill our child. Such a dreadful woman, really."

"How…How could you have…you…" The blonde for once didn't know what to say, too horrified to even really get angry.

"I need an heir." The vampire said with a flip of his long black hair. "Back then, I chose you. I had been watching you for a long time lovely, waiting for you to grow up enough. Though maybe I did take you too soon, but you just looked so scrumptious that day." He shook himself as if to throw the thought away and smiled sweetly down at him.

"This time, it is crucial that I get what I want. And this time…" he bent down to whisper into a pale ear, smiling when he felt the blonde flinch back from him. "I will get what I want. Don't you remember lovely?"

"R-remember what?"

"It's that same day, over 20 years ago." He laughed at the stricken blonde.

"Happy anniversary lovely."


	10. Chapter 10

IMPORTANT AN: It's finally out! So sorry for the long wait, but I've been working on other KKM fics. Also, I'm in the process of looking for a beta since mine has disappeared. So if anyone is interested, please review or message me! In desperate need!

Warnings: Axile makes good on his plans, but Wolfram fights him every step of the way, Wolfram finds out just why Axile is so urgent…..and Axile finds himself face to face with the Maou, please watch your step.

Chapter 10

Screams echoed around the room as blood soaked the silk sheets. Wolfram could not keep his pain from being known, his flushed face slick with tears. It was so much like back then, the pain, the fear, but there was one thing different, and it was the rage, the overwhelming sense of intense anger that had him wanting to fight back, to cause as much pain as he was being dealt.

Axile grunted and gritted his teeth as nails lit with fire dug and scratched down his back, uncaring of the flesh and blood the welled up in response.

"Temper temper lovely!" He scolded and thrusted roughly smiling when the blonde threw his head back in a sharp cry and still, those damn hands!

"Vampires are unlike you Mazokus….this pain…" He laughed, his claws running bloody scratches down pale thighs. "Feels wonderful!"

"Son of a bitch!" Wolfram screamed his hands going to the vampire's head instead. Axile caught the hands, feeling slightly nervous as he heard the hissing, crackling of fire.

"Shame on you lovely! I happen to like my hair thank you!"

He slammed the hands down upon the bed but still the Mazoku persisted, ignoring his own pain as he bucked and twisted, and the playful face of the Vampire started to vanish, the first stirrings of anger appearing on his handsome features.

"Stop moving!" He commanded but the blonde only smirked, and twisted once more.

"I said to stop your moving!"

Wolfram threw himself forward his teeth clamping onto the Vampire's nose, biting down as hard as he could. Rage burst free inside of the King and he let go of the hands to rake his claws down the pale body, thrusting so hard and recklessly that Wolfram cried out, dropping limply onto the bed.

"Sit still you little bastard!" Axile snapped in impatience and Wolfram gasped as those white fangs sunk into his neck.

The pain was unbearable, and he could hardly think through it. But he couldn't let this happen! He couldn't let himself to be used as a damn whore!

Without really caring about the damage done to himself, he squeezed his hand between their bodies and dug his nails into the Vampire's stomach calling upon his fire. It was a desperate hope, anything to take the pain away but he hadn't expected the reaction he got, a long, drawn out scream from the fanged mouth, the Vampire King throwing himself back, hands clutching at his cooking, boiling stomach, his face even paler than it usually was.

Wolfram watched him, panting as he winced.

"You little bitch!" Axile screamed, his hand going to his mouth as he coughed and hacked, his whole body jerking with the motion.

"This bitch will do it again if you don't keep your grubby little dick away from me!"

The Vampire's eye's narrowed but widened as one deep cough left his mouth. He slowly pulled his hand away and Wolfram's eyes widened at the blood there, slowly leaking onto the already bloody sheets.

"You're dieing." Wolfram whispered. "That's why….That's why you…."

"That's right." Axile murmured, blood red eyes looking curiously at the blood on his hand, as if he'd never seen the substance before. "I need an heir..." He looked over at Wolfram, a dark look crossing over his face. "And you will give me one!"

But before he could move closer to the blonde a loud explosion echoed, the ground and castle shaking with the force.

"What!" The Vampire looked out the window, his eyes widening.

"Yuri…" Wolfram whispered and could not contain a smile as the Vampire cursed.

"Well…" A smile came over Axile's face, his sunny façade back. "I better go greet your fiancé." He dressed, uncaring of the blood staining the outfit or how bad he looked. "Don't go anywhere lovely." And he was gone.

Wolfram cursed softly, his face paling in agony as he rolled over. He wasn't going to lay here waiting for help. He was going to get out of this damned castle even if it killed him.

He stared blankly at the floor, seeing his ripped clothes scattered over the floor. Hopefully there was enough to keep the indecent parts of him covered. This pain….this agony…could wait till later.

…………………

Conrad and the others watched the destruction that Yuri caused with appraising eyes. The Maou was out and was holding nothing back as he got rid of the creatures that had caused them so much trouble back in Shin Makaku easily.

"Well, I would say welcome Maou but your not, so I won't say it."

The Maou looked over at the smiling Vampire King and his brother, a frown coming over his lips as he saw the blood splattered on the clothing. Was that…Wolfram's?

"Where is he?" He asked in a growl, a blue aura surrounding him as his water dragons reared up.

The Vampire blinked, one bloodied finger coming up to tap at his chin. "Oh, you mean lovely? Well, I'm sure he's resting at the moment."

The 'at the moment' didn't escape from anyone and The Maou's eyes widened as Conrad and Gwendal sprung forward, no longer willing to wait any longer.

But a soft whisper stopped everyone. "Yuri…"

Everyone turned, and stared in horror, at the blonde leaning against the stone wall of the castle, covered in painful bruises, scratches, and blood.

…………………

Wolfram had been thankful at the lack of guards in the place, most likely due to Yuri's untimely arrival. It was all he could do to stay upright and make his way as quickly as he could outside. Upon stepping out of the castle he heard the Maou's deep voice and paused. He knew, that once he stepped out, Axile's life would be forfeit. Yuri in the form that he was in now, would not be able to hold back.

As much as he did not want to hurt Yuri, the hatred that he held for Axile was stronger. And so, he stepped out.

……………….

"Wolfram!" His brothers took no time in getting to him, and even as Conrad wrapped his arms around him and Gwendal took stock over his injuries, he watched the Maou's face, seeing his emotions very clearly, and watching as all reason fled from the normally calm being.

There was no sound, or even sight. It was like all time had stopped; sound and sight stripped from them as a bright light flashed, and no one knew anything anymore.

…………………

He felt no pain as he woke, and opening his eyes upon the familiar black stare of his fiancé, knew that it was because of Gisela.

"Wolfram! You're awake!" He didn't even flinch as arms wrapped around him. Instead, he accepted them because as much as Yuri had hurt him emotionally, he would never hurt him as Axile had. It was just a matter of making his brain believe that.

As Yuri drew back with a wide smile and the others made their presence known, Wolfram got a good look at the room he was in.

There was a moment of silence and then, "What the hell happened to our bedroom!?"

Yuri paled.

…………………

Ah…..I'm feeling really lazy right now, but I hoped you all liked this chapter, since it took forever to get out.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Ah, I need beta! Besides that though, thank you all for your very supportive reviews! Oh and Yuuram88, hello! I'm fully in wait for your update! Love and Kisses. This chapter is quite boring actually, just the aftermath of the whole Vampire thing, but now that those stupid Vampires are gone, though you never know, 'Looks around', things are finally rolling again. Which means, Wolfram's family are going to rear their ugly heads soon. But first, a little fun with foreign Kings! Well, next chapter anyway, which won't be long! Toodles!

New Sagas! Weeeee!

Name of Sagas:

Vendetta Saga-Chapters 1-5. Completed.

Vampire Saga-Chapters 6-10. Completed.

The Trouble with Kings Saga-Chapters 11-unknown. Ongoing.

The Beilefeld Scandal Saga-Chapters-unknown. Ongoing.

The others will be put up as the story goes

Warnings: Yuri has a breakdown, at which he forces Wolfram to as well, please watch your step.

Chapter 11

For the first time in a week, Conrad found his young godson sitting outside. The boy was curled up, his chin resting on his folded arms as he gazed out at the sun. His face revealed nothing and it was such an expressionless face on the normally expressive Maou that it unnerved Conrad.

"Yuri?"

The boy said nothing for awhile, even as his godfather sat besides him, staring in concern.

"I'm scared." A soft voice whispered and Conrad started, having turned away, figuring that Yuri was in no mood for talking.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Of Wolfram." Yuri answered, and Conrad turned to look at him in surprise. "He's not….doing anything."

And then Conrad understood, because after what happened to the blonde everyone fully expected some major outburst. But the blonde expressed nothing. He hadn't even moved from the bed, choosing to lie quietly and stare at the ceiling as if he could find any answers he wanted from it.

"He's not reacting. He doesn't even flinch from me like he used too. He talks to me like nothing happened." Yuri turned to him then, and Conrad could not keep from hugging him as the boy threw himself at him.

"I don't know what to do. He's torturing himself by keeping it in…I just want him to let go…but what if…" What if letting go…destroyed the blonde?

"Yuri-"

The boy in his arms looked up at him, his black eyes pained and starting to water from unshed tears. "Conrad…where is Axile?"

Conrad froze. He couldn't…if Yuri found out what he did…

"Tell me where he is. That's an order." The boy stated, looking him straight in the eyes and Conrad knew instantly that the boy had figured out his plan to avoid the question.

"There is…no trace of him."

"I…" The boy trembled, tears rolling down his cheek. "I k-killed him…didn't I? I mean…he deserved it right? He hurt Wolfram! But I….I never wanted…" Yuri finally broke as he sobbed. "I'm…such an idiot! Stupid! Stupid!"

All Conrad could do was hold him tighter, his heart breaking with every word that fell from trembling lips.

………………….

The more hours that passed by, the more disturbed Wolfram became. Yuri hadn't left him alone for long this pass week, but now….

The blonde shook his head and curled up, humming softly to himself. It was all right. Everything was fine. Yuri just needed some fresh air. He would be back. He always came back.

The shadows on the wall moved slightly as the fire from the candles flickered and those green eyes stared, unable to look away. Silly. They were just shadows. Nothing to worry about.

His humming got louder as the shadows moved again and this time he started to rock. Yuri would come soon. He had too.

He was just being paranoid. But…did they have to move like that? Like they were trying to move closer?

The shadows moved closer and he almost screamed but then the door opened and those familiar black orbs came into sight.

"Yuri!"

"Hey." The boy smiled weakly, and Wolfram frowned as he got closer, noticing how red and swollen his eyes were.

"Were…were you crying?"

Yuri's smile fell away. He hesitated before sighing, crawling onto the bed to settle besides the blonde. "Yeah…"

"Why?" It was a demand, not a question.

"It's….it's not important."

Just the thought of him not trusting him to speak about his problems enraged him.

"But I'm sure you informed Conrad." Wolfram hissed and his fiancé's flinch let him know that he was correct.

"I…I didn't want to bother you." The Maou said softly, looking away from him.

That cooled him down some. "You know you could tell me anything Yuri-"

"Then why don't you come to me! Why won't you tell me what's bothering you!" Yuri screamed, shooting around to glare into surprised green eyes.

"You….what happened to you….no one gets over that kind of thing! But you won't…you won't even acknowledge that it hurts you! Why won't you…let it out? Everyone's here for you but you…just won't trust us."

Wolfram stared at him wide eyed, and stiffened, slowly breathing in through his nose. He couldn't. He just…he couldn't.

"No…" He whispered, curling up once more. "I can't. I can't… I can't…I just…no!"

"Wolfram…"Yuri moved closer but his fiancé shook his head, raising his arms to push at him.

"Don't! I'm fine!"

"You're not fine! You're holding it in…and that could hurt you! It is hurting you!" He pushed away the protesting arms and embraced the struggling blonde.

"You're always so strong." Yuri whispered into his fiancé's ear, resting his head against the blonde silk of his hair. "You're…the strongest person I know. But…let me be strong for you this time…I love you…and it's my turn to help you when you fall."

Wolfram's eyes widened, his breath coming out in sharp gasps, his pale hands clutching at Yuri's shirt. For a long moment there was nothing, and then the blonde screamed, long and loud. Yuri held onto him, closing his eyes even as everyone came running into the room, watching with panicked, worried eyes.

He did nothing but hold on.

……………………….

Whew….hopefully that was okay. Well, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
